1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for electronically facilitating consultant re-seller (CRS) business information transfer to a vendor or buyer entity
2. History of Related Art
It is oftentimes the experience among buyers of project work related services or goods to encounter business challenges that are not within the buyer's core competencies. As a result, buyers often resort to outsourcing the project work to external services or goods providers. Although the outsourcing may permit the buyer to acquire the necessary services or goods, the outsourcing does not guarantee that the buyer's business environment has been optimized to adequately manage the specific project work at hand.
Even if it is assumed that a business environment management tool exists that can support nuances of project work commodity management, the buyer may not have the requisite subject matter expertise or business information available to manage a broad scope of challenges often encountered. Typical areas of business concern revolve around, but are not limited to, the following: master data management, collateral data management, supply chain management, human capital management, commodity management, financial/spend management, process engineering, and work flow management.
While there are often numerous consultants that specialize in particular areas and have significant and useful stores of subject matter expertise related to, for example, specific industries, processes, and geographic business requirements that could be used by a buyer community to optimize their project work commodity management endeavors, the buyer and the consultants usually interact on a hit or miss basis. Due to the proprietary nature of most complex business software systems, the transfer of business information from the consultant to the buyer is often an expensive and time-consuming endeavor that may be limited by numerous system constraints. There is therefore a need for a business solution via which a consultant can establish project-work-commodity business information in a tangible standardized format that can subsequently be transferred and integrated into a buyer's project work commodity management system without the need for expensive, complex, and time-consuming manual configurations or customizations.